


Danger Danger, High Voltage

by Enzuri



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, M/M, One Shot, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enzuri/pseuds/Enzuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Eridan Ampora and you are wondering why the fuck you agreed to let your roommate's friend stay with you guys for a couple of weeks over the holiday. Maybe Karkat liked the guy but you and Sollux had never gotten along. The guy was insufferable in high school, especially after he rejected you that one time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danger Danger, High Voltage

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Humanstuck AU where they have dreams about being trolls. Yup.

Your name is Eridan Ampora and you are wondering why the fuck you agreed to let your roommate's friend stay with you guys for a couple of weeks over the holiday. Maybe Karkat liked the guy but you and Sollux had never gotten along. The guy was insufferable in high school, especially after he rejected you that one time.

You'd never been happier than when you graduated and finally managed to go to different school, putting part of the country between the two of you. It was more than just the rejection, and the way he walked around like he thought he was hot shit or the way his eyes screamed insecure. It was the dreams. You hated the dreams you would have night after night whenever you were around him. They'd stopped but the day he burst through the apartment door with a face I'd hoped to forget they were back.

In them he was all fang and claws and anger. In them he was the hottest thing you'd ever seen.

You took one look at his disgusted glare and knew you were in trouble again. Two weeks, you could last two weeks couldn't you?

Except the dreams were worse this time. In the morning the echoing ache and sting of wounds not really there lingered on and every time you saw his face you longed to punch it or devour it. It was hard to tell which.

You tried to throw yourself into everything and anything you could just to keep yourself away from him but then Karkat thought it would be a brilliant idea to have a party for all of your old friends who lived nearby, for nostalgia's sake or something. It was one of his worst ideas yet because now here you where, standing on the balcony with Sollux and a belly full of liquor. Fuck why did you have so much to drink? Had the old memories really been too much to handle on their own? You could have just locked yourself in your room and tried to forget about all the people in the apartment that didn't want you there. But no, instead you'd just drunk yourself into a haze and wandered out onto the balcony to wait for everyone to leave.

Then he'd come out here too. And then didn't leave when he spotted you.

"I forgot you roomed with KK." His words were a little slurred and you could smell his drink from where he leaned on the railing near you. His lisp was even worse after he'd been drinking. "I would have thayed home if I had."

"You could still leavve." You could hear the hurt in your voice and you wanted to kick yourself for it. After all you didn't really give a fuck if he stayed or not.

"I keep having teethe dreamth." He ignored you. Typical.

"Dreams?" Briefly you wonder if they're anything like the ones you've been having but you push that thought aside. That's absurd. You're dreams are fucked up secrets you keep to yourself. You'd die if anyone even guessed how they fuelled you on lonely nights.

"Yeah." Well apparently that was all there was to say on the matter. This is why he pissed you off so much, why would he bring shit up if he didn't want to talk about it? "You're thill the biggeth tool I've ever theen fithface."

Seriously? He remembered that nickname from high school? It was one stupid science experiment that ended with fish scales on your face and he was never going to let you forget it.

"Wwhatevver. You're still a huge asshole." You clink your now empty beer bottle agains the railing as you turn to go inside. You didn't need this tonight. Something tightens around your neck and keeps you in place.

"Thith thcarf for example. Maketh you look like a total tool."

You had a snappy comeback on the tip of your tongue but then his mouth and teeth are against your neck as he pulls the scarf off. He marks your skin right where your dreams had placed strange gills and you find yourself unable to think of anything but his hot breath.

"And your thirt. Could dreth any more like an idiot?" His fingers are popping the buttons down the front before you realize what he's doing.

"And what about you? Still dressing like a high school reject I see." You're glad that you had yet to fix up your nails because you can feel the welts you draw up his back as you relieve him of the offending fabric. He answers with a bite to your collar bone and you bruise his arms you grip so hard. You've forgotten all about how chilly it was when you first came out because right now all you can feel is the heat of your bodies pressing against each other in desperation.

Hands fumble at clasps on pants before you realize you still haven't done the one thing you've been dreaming of since the very first day. Your hands are rough as you turn his face up and kiss him hard and hungry. The electric current that runs through you reminds you of your dreams and you deepen it, head swimming with desire. You dragged him inside after that, or maybe he dragged you, but either way, lips locked together you lost ourselves to the long burning want that was deeper and darker than the night.


End file.
